Sooner or Later
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Roleplay inspired story. Rick's funeral was a fraud: now placed into an institution. Sean's return impacts Emma's life. And, guess what? Manny's pregnant! But whose the daddy? Does Craig want to get between Sean and Emma? Please read and review! [Hiatus]
1. No Redemption Here

How to Save a Life 

A/N:  This was inspired to me by a role-play I've done with someone. Rick has returned, and it's been two long years since the shooting. Sorry if some of the people are out of character. D: It's my first Degrassi TNG story! I based the title off the song from The Fray. :D )

Chapter One: Hospitalization. 

The infamous Rick was currently being hospitalized in the General   
Hospital in Toronto. Blamed for the school shootings, he heard about  
the pretense funeral that was set up, but now he was placed under a   
coma. He's been like this for months. Nothing seemed to change until   
now... 

His eyes snapped open, wide-eyed as he glanced around, "Where am I?   
Where the hell am I?" He freaked, fearing the worst. His chest felt   
like it carried bricks as his heart rate accelerated: mind racing with   
unnecessary thoughts. He jerked his attention to the men in white  
coats. Thinking this was a psychological hospital; he continued to  
have this panic attack.

Doctor's attempted to heave Rick unto the hospital bed: desperately trying to bound him. The fierce effects of anxiety heightened his ability to shove one off due to restraint. Nonetheless: they managed to keep him down, thanks to a tranquilizer. Once the patient was knocked out, they strapped him unto the bed, making few comments like, 'This is happening way too much' or 'How long do they expect us to handle this guy?'

(It's kind of a possibility, so I chose Rick not actually dying. In case some people were wondering.)


	2. Come Forth Ye Soldier

Chapter Two: Come Forth Ye Soldier

( xD Humor me on the title. Kay? Anyway, review! Seriously. Most of my other stories have been looked at like… Over a thousand times, so, I ask you now: Review! If it's a flame, who cares? XD )

Craig noticed Emma walking towards him. "Hey, Em," Craig said, putting his arm around her shoulders, "How are you this beautiful morning?"

"You sound confident," She said teasingly, adding a light smirk, "But who am I to complain." That was her way of vaguely agreeing with going to the Dot. She liked her how her friendship with Craig was. The only problem was that the more she was around him; the more she started getting those same feelings she had years ago.

"So... that's a yes," Craig asked.

"It's a yes." She confirmed with a nod.

"Awesome," Craig said, "Well, here's my class. I'll see you tonight, Em." He winked at Emma, starting to walk away slowly.

Emma nodded, smiling softly as she looked to him, "Yeah, see you later." On that, she turned around, blonde hair dancing along her back. Glancing back to him, she caught him watching her, a smile perked on her lips.

Craig watched Emma walk down the hall. He wanted her so bad, but he knew he couldn't have her, because of Manny.

Once at her locker, Emma slammed the locker shut with such force it bounced back, for some reason she was aggravated today. Not at Craig, it was just… everything seemed to be going smoothly except for one thing. Probably a few, but who was counting? Sighing in exasperation, with herself, she gently closed the locker. She didn't want to put up any unwanted conversations on locker abuse. Turning around, she stood still in that direction, seeing Jay. That was one person she didn't want to deal with, so just to avoid, so she turned around and slowly began walking. Her eyes were focused on her books until she bumped into someone; it was clearly a man judging by the impact. "Why doesn't anyone pay any attention nowadays—" She was cut short.

"Nice to see you too." It was Sean.

( I would like two reviews. D I'm going to set chapters into different parts, basing it on a couple characters each. Just wanted to notify you guys. If you want the next chapter to be based on a certain couple, just review and whoever requests first, I'll use those characters. )


	3. Hath No Mercy Blackened Soldier?

Chapter Three: Blackened Soldier

A/N: The reason for this title will come to your understanding once you read. :D Enjoy! Song is from The Forsaken – Blackened.

Blackened Is the End  
Winter it Will Send  
Throwing All You See  
Into Obscurity  
Death of Mother Earth  
Never a Rebirth  
Evolution's End  
Never Will it Mend  
Never

Fire  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
Blackened Is the End  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
Color Our World Blackened

Bustering of Earth  
Terminate its Worth  
Deadly Nicotine  
Kills What Might Have Been  
Callous Frigid Chill  
Nothing Left to Kill   
Never Seen Before  
Breathing Nevermore  
Never

Fire  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
Blackened Is the End  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
Color Our World Blackened 

Blackened

Though the Doctor wanted to hold Rick in custody for a while longer. His mother was quick to release him from the hospital. Returning him to his former home. Toronto.

JT walked into the cafeteria noticing all of his friends seemed to be involved in intense situations he decided to keep his distance sitting down at a lonely table. His eyes roamed the room for any friend unoccupied but had no such luck.

Liberty came out of nowhere, appearing at J.T's table. Sitting down beside him: she sighed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem too intense to concentrate?" She asked carefully.

JT smirked, "No it's definitely not just you. Good to know someone else here isn't wrapped in drama lately." He said shoving his hair out of his eyes. He had his fair share of drama and heartbreak last year; he certainly didn't intend to let it happen again. No drama this year. Nope. None.

The girl nodded in agreement. The girl had become exasperated due to such drama. "If only the two of us have no drama going on: either we are fortunate, or a really sad couple of people." She commented, a sigh followed. Slowly, she picked at her French fries. "Sean's back. Emma still has an Anorexia issue, Manny looked like she had the hots for Sean earlier… Ugh." She listed the things out loud. "What is this world coming to, I would really like to know," She said, looking over to J.T, who nodded.

JT shook his head while leaning back slightly in the cafeteria chair of which he was seated in, "Sean's back for all of five seconds and he's already the stud of Degrassi," He smirked taking a drink of his pop. "I'm not going to jinx it though. It's going to be a drama free year for me." He said as if speaking it into existence. This was Degrassi after all, how could anyone really expect a drama free year?

Mia soon walked over to the table where J.T and Liberty were placed, noticing the looks she received, she smiled shyly, and "Anyone sitting there?" She pointed down to the seat next to J.T.

JT gave the girl a small smile yet shook his head, "Nope. Go right ahead." He said. "Are you the new girl here? I know it probably sucks to be referred to as that but I haven't seen you around." He looked to Liberty, then back to Mia, who looked thrilled and sat beside him.

"Yes, she is J.T. Clearly, you haven't been paying attention: she was in our U.S history class. The teacher stated that she was new." Liberty reminded, smiling somewhat, before turning to Mia, "I'm Liberty, and you're Mia, right?"

J.T nodded, "Right, sorry bad memory." He said with a shrug. He didn't tend to remember things like that, most likely because he wasn't paying attention at the time.

Liberty wanted to laugh at his tendency to forget, but she chose not to. Noticing Emma yell at Craig, she couldn't help but, mouth a 'Wow.' Whatever was going on: she missed it. Thankful that the year of drama has passed: she began to grow suspicious. "I think I'm going to go eat outside," She stated, getting up from her seat, walking out the cafeteria doors. Sitting down on the bench, she didn't really feel all that hungry: so she stuck to the fries.

Staring ahead, she saw someone that she thought was dead. Rick. Freezing for a moment, he was just outside the school property. Either she was just seeing things, or something was seriously screwed up in the line between life and death.

Opposition...Contradiction...Premonition...Compromise   
Agitation...Violation...Mutilation...Planet Dies  
Darkest Color  
Blistered Earth  
True Death of Life   
Termination...Expiration...Cancellation...Human Race   
Expectation...Liberation...Population...Lay to Waste  
See Our Mother  
Put to Death  
See Our Mother Die  
Smouldering Decay   
Take Her Breath Away  
Millions of Our Years  
In Minutes Disappears  
Darkening in Vain  
Decadence Remains  
All Is Said and Done  
Never Is the Sun  
Never

Fire  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
Blackened Is the End  
To Begin Whipping Dance of the Dead  
Fire  
Is the Outcome of Hypocrisy   
Darkest Potency  
In the Exit of Humanity  
Color Our World Blackened  
Blackened

A/N: So, what do you think? Excuse the bad quality: I'm trying. O Anyhow: I would like five reviews please. Don't just read the story and not review. It makes me sad: seriously. It's just a click away! )


	4. You Belong to Someone Else: Not Me

Sorry this took a while; I was pondering who to make this chapter about. And, I've come to a conclusion… Spinnel! (Hazel/Spin.) D It's a side story, so bare with me, 'kay? The song is Tell Him – Celine Dion. Next chapter will be Cremma, so I will be expecting five more reviews for that chapter to be put up! XD I'm evil, I know.

* * *

Chapter Four: You Want Him: You Can't Have Him.

* * *

I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh - what if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Should I

Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself

* * *

Spinner, happy to be on his lunch hour, sat down at a momentarily empty table: aside from his tray of food. Oh how it rocked to finally not have to worry about wearing that darn hairnet... not at school anyway. The memory still made him cringe. He leaned back in his chair letting his brown eyes search the cafeteria. Sean was back. That was cool, he guessed. He also spotted Manny and Craig... wait wasn't she with that Peter kid? Ah, too much drama for his liking good thing for once he wasn't in it.

Sean wasn't the only one who returned to Degrassi: Hazel did as well. Smiling her bright smile, she walked out of the office. Officially re-enrolled. She waved to a few students who struck her as familiar. Into the cafeteria: walking up to Spinner, he was the first one she recognized, "Hey, Spin." She greeted with a smile.

Hearing the familiar tone, he looked up to see Hazel he greeted her with a smile, "Hey Hazel. When did you get back?" He asked her curiously as he eyes avoided the more dramatic scenes.

Hazel smiled genuinely, mostly since it was good to be back. "Oh, about a week ago, actually. Took a while to re-enroll, and all that stuff," She nodded: trying to ignore the troubled aura that seemed to fill the air. The tension was enough to make her want to avoid it.

"Eh not that I know "Eh not that I know of. I've sort of been out of the drama loop after the whole Paige and Darcy thing." Spinner said with a shrug, "Not that I'm complaining." He smirked. " Everyone else seemed to be in major drama but for once I'm drama free.. I've sort of been out of the drama loop after the whole Paige and Darcy thing." Spinner explained, glancing up to Hazel, glad to see she was paying attention.

"Wow," She commented, "That's something unusual, but fortunate." Hazel laughed lightly, glad that one of her old friends hasn't changed since she was gone. It was refreshing. "Paige and Darcy?" She was slightly quizzical on that topic, but soon remembered, "Oh, yeah, I'm surprised you're managing the drama-free thing quite well."

"Yep... no girlfriend this year for me. Maybe I can keep things semi drama free that way," Spinner said with a grin. It was nice to know that one of his old friends was back and he wouldn't have too left out. Watching as Hazel sat down, he leaned back in his chair a bit.

Hazel wanted to laugh at that comment, "Well, good luck with that. You'll need it." She replied with a half-smile, it soon eased, "Any word on Jimmy? How's he been?" She tilted her head curiously. "Honestly, I couldn't find the time to call any of you." Hazel told him truthfully.

"Haha thanks for the support," He said in his usual Spinner manner he then frowned a bit, he really didn't want to upset her but he couldn't lie at the same time, "Er... he's good. I mean we're talking again and. he's back with Ashley." He hoped he hadn't upset her by the news. But the look on her face made it kind of evident that he did.

Hazel blinked for a moment; she didn't expect to hear that. Sure, Ashley and Jimmy had their history, but so did she. Sighing, not wanting to make it look like it had affected her: she was a bad actress. Smiling half-heartedly, "Oh… Well, at least you two are talking again." She stated, not trying to sound a little upset.

Spinner could tell she was upset but didn't want to make it worse by forcing her to admit she was hurt by the news that came upon her.

"Yeah, it's cool. I honestly didn't expect that to happen." He said.

A small smile perked at the end of her lips. "Well, Jimmy's the kind of guy who'd forgive when it's necessary." She agreed with a nod.

Spinner nodded lightly, "Yeah. He's a better person than I'll ever be. So am I the only one given the honor of speaking to you so far?" He smirked slightly. "Yeah," She answered with a slight smile, "You are," Hazel found it easy to talk to Spinner: Mostly because he'd listen to what she had to say. "After lunch, others will start noticing."

"True someone as popular as you are will be noticed pretty soon. I'd imagine so anyway." Spinner said looking around the cafeteria; the drama seemed to go down a bit, for a while anyway. Thank God, he thought.

"I don't know whether or not I should be proud about that." She said, indicating to the fact that she'd most likely run into Jimmy and Ashley. She really wasn't longing for that confrontation.

Spinner let out a bit of a sigh, Hazel was his friend, Ash was his friend, and most importantly Jimmy was his friend. He could sense a love triangle about to occur, and he knew from experience how horrible that could be. Jimmy was in for a nightmare. "It'll be ok, Hazel. Who knows maybe some new guy will er.. Sweep you off your feet or something like that." He said, that's what people referred to it, as wasn't it?

Hazel couldn't help but let out a laugh at his statement. "Maybe. But let's not forget: not all endings end happily. I'll just have to keep hoping." She nodded with a smile. Spinner nodded, "That's true. But some do as well." He said while finishing off his milk carton. He didn't like to see people depressed, especially his friends. So, he'd try to make her feel better.

She nodded, but looked quizzical, "Like who? Name one person in Degrassi who lived happily ever after?" She quizzed lightly, enjoying Spinner's company. The fact that she was able to converse without arguments: made it easy enough.

Spinner had to think about that question for quite some time, "Er.. Someone we don't know." He smirked, "There has to be someone with a pretty happy life here.." Spinner reminded.

Nice cover," She laughed lightly at Spinner's answer. "Maybe, maybe not, we'll probably never know," Hazel said with a half-hearted smile. "But, maybe you're right. For once." She said jokingly at him.

"For once? What are you talking about Hazel? I'm brilliant so I'm right all the time." Spinner said in his obvious tone although he was just being Spinner, cocky yet joking. He smirked a bit; it was cool to be hanging out with Hazel alone: in a friend-like type of way. He couldn't pass that border. It's wrong to date your friend's ex-girlfriends.

Hazel grinned a bit, giving him a cocky look, folding her arms on the table. "Don't you wish?" She said teasingly. Taking his soda, taking a sip, she kept that smirk on.

He smirked, "Haha very funny, Hazel. But really I think if people listened to me more often Degrassi would be a much pleasant." He said in an obvious joking matter. Spin knew that was far from true, after all he was more screwed up than most of the people there. So he thought.

Aden still held her competitive smile, "Really? A little overly cocky, Spin." She declared, her lips quirked into a half smile. The conversation was easing her mind from the past topic, "Maybe if they would listen to me more often, that'd be another story. Though I doubt an Advise column would be in order."

He laughed in an 'no way' tone although he was of course just messing with her, "You can chose to be denial but soon enough, Hazel you will admit it one day that I, Spinner Mason am the most perfect person... ever." He said with a limp shrug.

"The day that'll happen, Spin, will be the day of the Apocalypse." She said with a playful smirk. Hazel felt more assured that she was spending time with Spinner: having the usual casual talk. "But, you're a good guy. I'll only admit that." She finalized.

Spinner grinned, "Why thank you. I try to be. You're a good person too, Haze." He told her honestly. It was sort of odd to be hanging out with her again without Jimmy but it was a good type of odd

Hazel grinned as he said the compliment, "Awe. Thanks. That makes me feel better." She said half-jokingly. Though it really did help her self-esteem to hear those words. "Glad to have made you feel better," Spinner said ignoring her semi-sarcasm. He tended to often ignore that sort of thing. That was one of the many things that made Spinner well... Spinner.

"Yeah, thanks." She laughed a little, looking down at the table: realizing she had no lunch. "Well, I better go get some lunch before the bell rings." She said witha smile, "You almost made me forget," She said with fake accusations.

Spinner laughed, "My fault eh? I'm just that great of a conservationist?" He said not knowing if that was even an actual word but using it anyway. He didn't quite care.

"Not that I want to inflate your ego, there, but yeah. You are." She laughed lightly, wondering since when did spinner use big words

"Why thank you. But you'd better go and get that lunch before my talking convinces you to stay again." He joked.

"See, there you go again!" She said with a fake exasperated sigh. She rushed to the mostly empty lunch line, biting her lower lip lightly, smiling to herself.

* * *

Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's mean to be  
All in time you'll see

I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say

I'll

Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Blind faith will lead love where it has to go

Never let him go

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is bad… I tried. :O Please tell me what you think! Flames are appreciated. ) 


	5. Mixed Signals? Make Up Your Mind!

A/N: Here's Chapter five, sorry for the wait! The song is Falling Away – The Fray.

Chapter Five: Is Your Love a Game, Or What? 

You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out

You fall away from your past  
But it's following you

"Sean!" She stated almost as if he shouldn't be here. Jerking up, she stared down at him until he rose up to her eye level. "What are you doing back?" She asked more calmly, holding her books to her chest. Her arms gave her a ticklish feeling. She was happy to see him. Above all, she was curious to why.

Sean grinned a bit, but it soon eased. He was glad that she still wanted to talk to him. "Parents being a horror, and I thought it was time to come back. Don't you?" He asked, wondering if she was glad to see him. "Thought maybe I'd see how you were doing," He admitted also with a limp shrug.

Emma smiled a bit looking down and then back up at him, "Yeah... definitely time for you to come back. Everyone missed you. I've been okay." She said not exactly going into detail. A lot had happened since he left. A lot of things she didn't like to speak of. Of course she would eventually tell him.

"You're okay?" He repeated, as if wanting to be sure. Usually, Degrassi always has a plan for one of its students. "I'm glad to hear it," He spoke honestly. He sighed a bit. "Have you seen Jay around? He still goes here right? Or did the principal give him the boot?" He asked with a smirk.

Jay was always the type of guy who spited educations, and didn't seem to be the kind to change his mind. The trouble they've caused still ceased to exist, it gave Sean the reputation he has today, even if the shooting changed his perspective upon things.

"Yeah. Good." She repeated. "Mhm, he's here somewhere. He got kicked out for quite some time but he came back this year. I saw him this morning, reading but I haven't seen him since." Emma explained.

A short laugh escaped from Sean's lips, "Jay? Reading? Are you serious? Since when did he start doing that." His disbelief was evident. Since when is Jay read? He was sure the man didn't know where the library was. Not that it was a bad thing.

"I don't know it was new to me. He was also acting pretty nice to Manny and I today. It's odd." She said. Despite the things that had happened between her and Jay she had never expected him to be so nice to her. Something didn't seem too right about it.

"Wow, well I better go talk some sense into him before he becomes the next Flower child," He said with a playful smirk.

"Well I like the nice reading Jay more than the if you even look at me in the wrong way I'll kick your as Jay." She said. Of course he had never hit her, just given her an STD, just as lovely.

Sean raised both eyebrows at this, "Really?" This statement got him into curiosity mode. Usually Jay and Emma never had gotten along, so it shouldn't be a surprise to him that she liked the nice one better. "So, you sure everything's okay?" He always had that feeling that something was wrong. It bothered him, so he had to ask.

Emma appreciated his concern which made it all the more hard to just not spill everything to him but somehow she managed to contain herself and threw on another convincing yet fake smile, "Really I'm fine." The blonde told him. She hoped he'd drop it because she wasn't quite sure how many times she could lie to him.

Sean rose his eyebrows slightly before shrugging, "It's your call," He said dismissively, dropping it for now, he'll try later. Sean didn't want to press, but something wasn't right.

Emma looked around, seeing Craig walk by, "Sean, can we talk later?" She asked, avoiding his gaze: this confused Sean, but made him suspicious.

"… Sure."

"Great, and I'm really glad you're back," She told him meaningfully before rushing past him, leaving Sean in an irritated state.

"Whatever Em," He mumbled before stalking from his spot, heading to Mr. Simpson's homeroom.

Craig turned almost on cue to Emma's arrival, slipping an arm around her slim shoulders, "Two visits in one day, I'm quite privileged." He said with mock surprise. "What's up?" Craig asked before reaching his locker, opening it to grab the remaining contents.

"You know the party Paige is throwing…" Emma started cryptically.

"Yeah, Paige claimed it'd be the 'party of the century'" He said the last part mockingly, before easing into serious mode, but still held a smile. "What about it?"

"You want to go with me?" She asked hopefully. Manny was no longer with Craig, so it wasn't her 'property' as she would continuously remind someone. Her glimmering green irises turn to the direction she left Sean. In some way she felt awful, disoriented, for leaving him in the dark. With all that happened in the past years, wouldn't avoiding it be best? Looking up to Craig, "Well?"

You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face

You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away

Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Maybe you should wait maybe you should run  
But there's something you've said that can't be undone

And you fall away from your past  
But It's following you

You fall away  
It's following you

(Will Craig reject her, or would he rather go with Manny? Okay, not so much as fluff, but they're getting there. :D I was really iffy about posting this chapter considering the lack of reviews. So I want at least four more reviews, please? Thanks! Next chapter, I will send my gratitude toward the people who reviewed. :D Post which characters you want to see and I'll manage it. See ya! )


	6. Take Me Away From Here

Thank you for reviewing Kimberli, JEWLEE94, Anastaise, FindMeBroken, Let's Get Lost. Thanks for your encouragement and your time! I really (times million) appreciate it! Sorry to keep you guys waiting on Chapter six, I haven't really had the time! Sorry! Anyway! Here it is!)

Chapter Six – Take Me Away From This Place. 

Liberty, upon seeing Rick, immediately reacted by leaving her things behind as she rushed into the cafeteria. Looking around, she was trying to find J.T's table, but it was kind of difficult to spot since there was a lot of people crowding in the area she was at. Of course that's where the snack line is. Spotting the back of J.T's head, she rushed on over. "J.T, come with me." Liberty spoke simply, yet bluntly.

"Um, okay, see you around," J.T told Mia before standing up to allow Liberty to drag him off. "If you're just trying to seduce me then…" He pried but never got to finish when Liberty cut him off.

"Now's not a time to be full of yourself," Leading him through the crowded cafeteria, her ex couldn't help but ask along the way. "Liberty, what's going on?"

"You'll see," She hissed as they stepped out on school grounds. The seemed chilly compared to the last time she was out. "I have to show you otherwise you wouldn't believe me," She then pointed in a direction. "Liberty, whatever it is just te—" He was cut off by what she pointed at. His shoulders stiffened, his heart accelerated.

"What's he doing here?" His voice came out in a quivering tone.

"I don't know… I just saw him there and…"

"But Liberty! He's supposed to be dead, no one can come back from the dead."

"Maybe someone's playing some kind of sick joke on the line between life and death." She remarked sarcastically.

"But we were at his funeral… This doesn't make any sense." J.T growled the last part under his breath. He noticed the supposedly dead guy looking in Liberty's direction. It took him everything he had to prevent himself from going over there. The guy was creep, and also the one who ruined a lot of lives.

Liberty noticed it too and it sent shivers down her spine in disgust, "Think about it J.T, at the wake did they have the coffin open? No. That funeral was a fraud." She declared in a whisper. She can tell J.T was a bit angered, or desperate, just by looking into his face.

"What should we do?" He demanded in a whisper, looking over to Liberty with narrowed brows.

"We can't call the police, they'd think it was a desperate attempt for attention," Liberty mumbled, trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Couldn't we bring them here?"

"He'd be gone by then!"

"We should tell Toby."

"Good Idea."

With that, they both rushed back into the cafeteria, in hopes to find Toby. Liberty was clueless right now as to what to do.

"He probably won't believe us, he'd think it's some sort of sick joke." Liberty sighed as she remembered Toby had a big part when it came to Rick's so called 'murder'.

"He will. He has to." J.T told her before saying, "Math lab. That's where he is."

( So, you like? X3 It's kind of rushed, so I apologize, but I thought you guys deserved a prompt update after my lack of doing it sooner. Review! ;D )


	7. Rejected So Now What?

**I know the last chapter sucked, so I hope that this one makes up for it! )**

**Chapter Seven**

_**I've never been one with the lines,  
never been overly "smooth".  
But I know what I'm feeling inside,  
it's got everything to do with you.  
Ever since I first met you,  
I feel like I've been walking on air.  
But somehow when I'm with you,  
I can't come out with those words...  
If I said "I love you"  
Would you say you love me, too?**_

* * *

****

Craig's brows creased a bit at the suggestion, and then he remembered Sean being present in Degrassi High. The last thing the future rock star wanted was getting mixed up into something unnecessary. Sure, he was fond of Emma at one point, and he felt protective over her in a brotherly way, but he didn't see the point in doing something he'll regret later on.

"As much as I'd love to," He started and immediately recognized the disappointment in her facial expression. A sigh escaped his lips, "I can't. I have other things to do, and why don't you go with Sean? I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." The way she looked at him! He realized that he sounded as if he wanted her gone. And he didn't want her thinking that. "I'll call you, okay?"

Even then, Emma couldn't convince him otherwise. Craig was always interested in Manny, which was probably the reason he's being such a horrible liar. "Alright, but don't forget." She sighed without any argument. Go to the party with Sean? How cans she when she's not even sure he's with someone else? Biting her lips softly, she felt horrible for ditching her ex, and she didn't know why she was acting a little bitchy towards him. He's back, and she made it sound as if she wasn't happy.

* * *

_**This fear of rejection brings me to my knees  
Deep inside I wanna hide  
Just in case you don't pick me.  
Fear of rejection is drivin' me insane  
What the heck, stick out your neck  
We're goin' down in flames!  
If only you would give a sign,  
I'd know if have got a chance.  
If only you could read my mind,  
Help me out and ask me to dance.  
Maybe I'll just flash a smile,  
and hope that you might smile back, too.  
It might help sum up the courage  
to put my heart out on the line for you.  
If I said "I love you"  
Would you say you love me, too?**_

This fear of rejection brings me to my knees  
Deep inside I wanna hide  
Just in case you don't pick me.  
Fear of rejection is drivin' me insane  
What the heck, stick out your neck  
We're goin' down in flames!  
This fear of rejection brings me to my knees  
Deep inside I wanna hide  
Just in case you don't pick me.  
Fear of rejection is drivin' me insane  
What the heck, stick out your neck  
We're goin' down in flames!

If I said "I love you"  
Would you say you love me, too?

This fear of rejection brings me to my knees  
Deep inside I wanna hide  
Just in case you don't pick me.  
Fear of rejection is drivin' me insane  
What the heck, stick out your neck  
We're goin' down in flames!  
Subtlely, I make a point  
to spend all the time with you I can.  
Over time you might get the hint  
and maybe take a hold of my hand.

_**

* * *

**_

"See you later, Craig." Emma bid farewell as she headed off toward the cafeteria seeing as it was lunchtime. Her main worry was the fact that Peter's around, and what will he think of Sean? She couldn't just dump Peter out of the blue, he gave her so much, and he was there for her. Sean was off doing God knows what. A sigh escaped her lips; something told her that something just wasn't right. Her chocolate brown eyes follow the running duo: Liberty and J.T.

"What's gotten into them?" She asked herself out loud and started to follow them. Something was up, and she wanted to know what. Remembering their faces, they were mixed with horror and desperation. It can't be good.

* * *

_**And one day you might say to me,  
that you've been scared to say it, too.  
Maybe it will come to be, because  
it's gotta come together before it finally comes apart.**_

If I said "I love you"  
Would you say you love me, too?

This fear of rejection brings me to my knees  
Deep inside I wanna hide  
Just in case you don't pick me.  
Fear of rejection is drivin' me insane  
What the heck, stick out your neck  
We're goin' down in flames!  
This fear of rejection brings me to my knees  
Deep inside I wanna hide  
Just in case you don't pick me.  
Fear of rejection is drivin' me insane  
What the heck, stick out your neck  
We're goin' down in flames!

* * *

****

**(What did you guys think? Review! I think you all can guess what's going to happen! ;D The Song's called 'So What' by Fear of Rejection. ;3)**


End file.
